vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Yowane Haku
Haku Yowane (弱音ハク Yowane Haku) is the name of a derivative from Japan. Her name is taken from Yowane meaning negative sayings/thoughts and Haku roughly translated as utter. Her first name and last name make a play on words "yowane-(wo)-haku" (弱音(を)吐く), meaning to say negative thoughts or to show white feather. Her white hair is from ハク, which has the same pronunciation with 白 (white). History Haku was originally made as a represent songs that use Hatsune Miku but ended up sounding awful. In such cases, the makers of that music would then proceed to whine about how their work never received attention and later moved on to whine when criticism stated their work as dull and boring, or was posted quite late when few people were on Nico Nico Douga. She became popular and her creator Caffein later established other characters following the same procedures, each representing a slightly different aspect of failure within the Vocaloids. Acceptance into Vocaloids Haku is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid 2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction is Miku Hachune, Neru Akita, Meiko Sakine, and Tako Luka. Voice Configuration Haku is previously marked as badly-done Miku Hatsune songs, and in earlier times, are downpitched Miku songs. However some have tried to give her an actual voice. The following is one example of an actual configuration that produces an approximate voice for Haku, as a mature-sounding Miku. Another configuration suggests a manipulation of MEIKO's voicebank to produce Haku's voice, but such configuration is not yet publicly available. Should the configuration be adopted for Miku Hatsune's English voicebank, Haku will retroactively gain the ability to sing in English. Notable Works While Haku is regarded to sing any song that is a "failure" song of Miku, since she can have a voice config, it is possible for her to have an individual song dedicated to her. あなたのVOYAKILOID / Anata no VOYAKILOID (Your VOYAKILOID) Originally sung by Miku Hatsune Original music and lyrics by Azuma/Boku-P Haku's cover and lyrics arranged by Bonjin-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) "Your VOYAKILOID" is a parody of Miku's original song "Your Diva." Basically, it's Haku telling whoever bought her that she from now on is their VOYAKILOID. She talks about being considered horrible, and she constantly brings sake and drinking into the song. In all honesty, she wants to tell everyone her feelings through songs, but she chooses to be worthless because she will forever only be a singing robot and have the voice of a singing robot. She then explains though that she's fine the way she is. After all, the one who installed her is her "drinking buddy." She finally states that she will keep drinking because she is (your) VOYAKILOID. 白ノ娘 / Shiro no Musume (The Daughter of White) : Main Article: Story of Evil Music and lyrics by Akuno-P (mothy) Illustrations by Ichika, Yuurin, Suzunosuke, Satsu (Painter Brioche) *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast (with subtitles) The final song in the "Evil Series" started by Rin and Len Kagamine. Haku is a girl living in the green country and is ridiculed and looked down upon by everyone because her hair is white. Despondent and alone, Haku makes a trip to the an old tree where she prays for a friend. She later finds an unconscious green-haired girl and nurses her back to health. The girl, Miku, is beautiful and sweet, and loved by the village, and yet she befriends Haku. Together the girls run off to the city to live there, and while they have hardships working as maids for a wealthy merchant women, they live happily because they are together. One day, however, the king of the blue kingdom across the sea sees Miku and falls in love with her - so much in love that he denies the marriage offer from the Daughter of Evil. Angry, the Daughter of Evil makes an order to kill all of the green-haired women. As Haku sees all of the green-haired women dead, she cries and wishes that she could have died in Miku's stead. Hearing rumors that the Daughter of Evil was finally killed in the revolution, Haku decides to start over and live at a church in a port town. Soon, she finds a girl near the church and nurses her back to health. Haku and the girl, Rin, become friends in the same way Miku and Haku did. However, Haku overhears a confession Rin is making in the confession box and finds that Rin is actually the Daughter of Evil. Enraged, Haku sneaks up on Rin while she is mulling near a harbor and seeks to kill Rin with a knife but realizes that Rin is a lonely girl like Haku used to be; simultaneously Haku sees a phantom boy at the shore and wonders who he is (It seems that his appearance triggers Haku's understanding that Rin has had equally great sorrow in her life.). Haku apologizes to Miku, as if in a prayer, that she did not avenge her death and goes on to teach Rin to do work and notices that her cooking has improved. The song makes references to the song "Regret Message" and it seems to confirm that "Regret Message" and the Evil Series are related. It also made #1 in the Weekly Vocaloid Ranking, 119. ツマンネ / Tsumanne Music and lyrics by Owata-P *Nicovideo broadcast *Youtube broadcast Haku reflects on the Nico users' view of her as boring/useless (tsumanne) and drinks to soothe her sorrows. In a similar vein to "Turkish March Owata" Haku finds herself late to a meeting with Neru, who yells at her over the phone for oversleeping. As the two finally meet up after a series of mishaps, they remember they were supposed to meet the next week. Trivia *Haku's design is also inspired from Suigintou from Rozen Maiden, which also directly refers to one interpretation of her name. *She is referred to as a "VOYAKILOID". *She has appeared in Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix *It has been pointed out by some fans when speaking about songs and PVs that feature Haku singing, that if one succeeds at producing a "bad" song, then no failure was met in the process. There are a small number of fans who disapprove of such songs, this is because it can be considered a contradiction to the point of Haku's existence being based on failure. This in particular is also aimed at the Haku songs that end up sounding "good" as Haku was meant to be far from this ideal. However, whatever songs that come out in her name are subject to the interpretation of the producer, whether they follow Haku's depiction of failure or not. *Haku in the 1st Project Diva game did not carry her "official" personality, and was as cheerful as Miku. This was corrected in Project Diva 2nd, complete with moody mannerisms if you have not played as her for a long time. Gallery External Links *Homepage Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Fanmade Vocaloids based from Miku Hatsune Category:Fanmade Vocaloids with voice configurations